Tripped
by decaydance
Summary: Yumi is in love with the new kid from America. Ulrich sees threw the new guy and realizes that he is with X.A.N.A. He tries to warn Yumi but she doesn't listen. Is it too late for Ulrich to help her and show her he loves her? hee hee this is my first fic!
1. Introduction

Hey people I am so off my writers block ok!!! So I am totally happy I can say this. This is going to wierd. Its not your common new boy story ...i think !! There is romance. !! Aelita x Jeremie Odd x Food Yumi x Trevor (Ulrich x Yumi later)

Um this is chappie one..k??

plz go easy on me this is my first!!!! I do want reviews and i take CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM no destructive!...hee hee thanx ON WIF THE SORY

Jacquelyn

THIS IS DEDICATED TO RAZIEL009

* * *

**CHEMISTRY CLASS**  
  
Ulrich sat boringly in chemistry class. Splat. "Owwww" Ulrich reached up and rubbed his head and felt something wet. 

"Uhhhhh gross." He pulled a spit ball out of his hair. Ulrich turned around and looked at Odd. He was cracking up.

Ulrich glared at him. Odd couldn't stop laughing. Suddenly Odd fell out of his chair. THWUMP!!

"What in the world, Odd honey are you alright" said Mrs. Hertz. Everyone in the room started laughing, even Jeremie. Odd stood up and brushed himself off and sat down.

"Yeah I'm fine" glaring at Ulrich. BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"hey man nice fall?"

"Shut up.....fwup" a spitball went flying and hit Ulrich in the cheek.

"Ack...Odddddd I am going to get back at you" the brunette said running and chasing Odd "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I am so scared." Odd said runnig.  
  
**HISTORY CLASS  
**  
"Class, Class" nobody was paying attention to the teacher.

"CLASS" there was a sharp slap sound as the teacher took a ruler and hit the whiteboard. Everybody went quiet.

"Thank you, I would like to introduce a new student, Trevor.....(she whispers to the boy).Gregory." "He moved here from Colorado in the US."

The boy walked in, he was 5.5 and had black spiked hair, black baggy cargo pants, black short sleeve unbuttoned shirt, underneath was a white t shirt. He had a necklace on with the American flag on it. His face was handsomely sharp with bright sparkling brown eyes.

"Wow" Yumi said under her breath. She heard all the girls gasp.

"Trevor dear you can have a seat behind Theo ok?" He just nodded. As he walked down the aisle he stared at Yumi and gently nodded his head downward once.

Her heart started rapidly beating. She had never seen eyes so brown. It was like all she had to do was see his eyes and she knew everything about him. She felt like every five seconds she would look back and find him staring at her. After like hours of boring class she couldn't wait to talk to Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie. BRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
She waited tell everyone had left but her and Trevor. "Hi, I am Yumi." She extended her hand "Trevor" he greatfully took it.

"I was wondering would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Um sure"

"God whats with me...i am in love with Ulrich," thought Yumi "I can't stop staring into his eyes."

* * *

How was that for a first chapter....please tell me if i am totally screwing up!!!!! If you like it i will continue!! 

much love......jacquelyn

!!!cough!!! press the little purple butten !!!cough!!!


	2. Suspitions

Hee hee here is chappie three but I 4got my disclaimer so technicly this is chappie two!! Enjoy....and thanx fro my reviews...  
  
**Kayla:** thanx I will...this one should be a wittle bit more suspenseful!!

**Phantom 1**: hey great job on your story I really love it..and ok I will try if I can figure it out..im blonde k??

**Rebekah**: I will!! thanx

**Shadow Dragon99**: yes I have read your story...XANA's Expirament and it is really good. And later on it will be YandU ok?? Don't worry!!  
  
This chappie is dedicated to **Poet of the Fall.** Hee hee.........!!! Hope you enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code:Lyoko or any characters accept Trevor!!!

* * *

**OUTSIDE**  
  
"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Trevor" 

"HI," "that's Ulrich "

"Hello" "That's Jeremie"

"Hiya" "and of course Odd"

"Trevor is from ....Colorado, in the US. Isn't that awesome"  
  
_man, Yumi sure is holding on to that Trevor guy close.. wait shes holding his hand!!!...thought Ulrich  
_  
"Hey Ulrich are you ok??" asked a confused Yumi

"huh..ya ya Im fine" "I was wondering if Trevor can eat with us at lunch???"

"Sure" they all nodded their heads, execcept Ulrich he was still look at Yumi's hand.

"Ulrich what about you buddy?" said Odd slightly punching him in the shoulder.

"Hmmmmm...ya that's cool." Yumi and Trevor walk away. She telling him all about the school. Trevor turns around slightly and scowls at Ulrich. Only Ulrich takes notice.

_did he just give me the evil eye...there is something wrong with that guy...besides the fact he's american.... _(a/n no hard feelings...i am american k?)  
  
"Hey ma...you ok???"

"Look Odd I told you I am fine so lay off..ok?" yelled Ulrich his anger showing.

"This has something to do about that Trevor guy doesn't it??" inquired Jeremie.

"NO, it doesn't so why don't you guys just leave me alon."

"Ok sorry man" "Ok. I am sorry Ulrich" Ulrich stormed off to his dorm.

"I'd say its that new guy."

"Yes did you see how she was holding his hand."

"Yup, should I go check on him" "No Odd I wouldn't" "Okie dokie"  
  
**LUNCH TIME** (a/n the only fun time in high school)  
  
Trevor and Yumi walked past sissy and her gang. OMG that is so not fair how come Yumi always gets the hot guys....Oi Ulrick's not with her...Yes I can make a move.  
  
"Stay away from that group...they are idiots." Said Yumi. "hmmmm...ok"  
  
Yumi sat down next to Jeremie and Trevor next to her. Odd was still at the lunch line getting all the food.  
  
Finally Odd returned with a tray piled high with food.  
  
"Today is so good, first they had friend chiken, then they had cake, then they had...."

"That's eough Odd."

"Sorry,..say Trevor are you going to eat that?" Trevor just pushes his tray towards Odd. "Eat it all"

"wow You so rock" crumbs flying everywhere.

"hey where's Ulrich?" asked Yumi.

"donno" more crumbs flying. "Odd don't talk with your mouth full"

"sorry about that"

"ODD!!" they all shouted!! "Whaaat??? its not that bad"

Gulp...."ahhh there ok soory.... about talking with my mouth full."

"I am going to go look for Ulrich..ok. Trevor why don't you stay with Jeremie and O..wait just stay with Jeremie, you never know what might happen when your with Odd." Said Yumi getting up from the table.  
  
After a, hour of looking Yumi finally goes to Ulrichs Dorm.  
  
**ULRICH'S DORM**  
  
::knock knock knock::

"Hello, Ulrich.....are you there"

"ahhhhhhhhh...stop no don't" screamed Ulrich

"Ulrich... are you ok...what going on," yelled Yumi franticly trying to open the door. ::CREEEEAAAAK:: the door opens.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Yumi running inside his room.

* * *

Hee hee hee hee ...cliff hanger I guess...... hope u likie. !!!!  
  
Give me more advice or tell me how im doing!!! Thanx all you people that replied earlier!!! Much wuv Jacquelyn PURPLE BUTTEN 


	3. Another Romance

Hey here is chappie three...k srry I had trouble wit my disclaimer!!!! Hee hee  
  
**Tea/Anzufan**: Thanx and here it is I wrote it right after I read your review!!!

**Star**: I didn't 4got a chappie I 4got the stooped disclaimer thingie!!

** Black Death Angel**: Thanx I will!!  
  
I don't own any of the character in Code Lyoko I only own Trevor  
  
Ok sooooo I hope I am not crashing and burning!! This one is dedicated to **Phantom 1 **cause i love the stories you write!!

* * *

**LUNCH ROOM**  
  
"I wonder what Trevors hurry was?, weren't you sposed to stay with him Jeremie?" 

"Crap...I bet he knows his way around."

"okay man..hey u want that"

"only Odd would eat this meatloaf"

"Hey its good.....ack....." "Odd..you ok??"

"::cough:: too big of a bite..ha ha ha" Jeremie rolls his eyes.  
  
**ULRICHS DORM  
**  
"OMG Ulrich.......ooooooooooo"

Ulrich was sprawled across his bed bleeding. Yumi ran over to him and turmed his head over..... "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Yumi screamed breathing heavily.

Ulrich had been hit in the head with something really hard because he had a huge gash in his forehead.  
  
"Ohhhh Ulrich..I love you." Yumi grabbed her cell and called Jeremie, Odd and 911.  
  
Once the Ambulance got there Odd and Jeremie were there already talking to the shivering Yumi. Tears were pouring down her face.  
  
The Hospital people were taking Ulrich into the Ambulance.  
  
"Exuse me sir, may I ride to the hospital with Ulrich?"  
  
"No we only allow family to ride."  
  
"Pleaseeeee, no young lady"  
  
"Come on Yumi lets go find Trevor..." said Odd gently.  
  
"nooooo....i want to be with Ulrich" "Yumi lets go" OUTSIDE  
  
Jeremie and Odd were struggling to get Yumi to walk so they sat her down on the bench and went to find Trevor.  
  
Trevor had been watching everything from a safe distance.  
  
_Ha ha ha ha tat stupid boy..got what he deserved....is that Yumi...oh it is..this should be fun_.  
  
Trevor walked over to the sobbing Yumi and touched her on the shoulder.  
  
"huh...oh u scared me."

"are you ok?" Trevor said sitting down next to Yumi.

"Nooo..." Yumi started cryng really hard again. Trevor took her in his arms. Yumi laid her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. He caressed her back and was rocking her back in forth.  
  
"Hey Odd you see that?" said Jeremie

"Huh no where?" "Turn around stupid"

"Ohhhhh now I s...is that Yumi???"

"Yes, and Trevor"

"Wow, Yumi never did that with Ulrich."

"Jeremie?? Wha...." Said Odd running to catch up with Jeremie.

"Why'd ya do that Jeremie?"

"cause"  
  
"Hey guys" Trevor looked up, "can I help you?."

"ummmm ya...where were you I have been looking for you."

"hey Trevor do you know what happened to Ulrich?"

"No Odd why would i know, and Jeremie I have been here the whole time with Yumi."

"Now if you'll excuse me I am going to take Yumi to her dorm." Said Trevor picking up Yumi and walking past them.  
  
"Wha...do I really smell that bad?"

"no Odd you don't.. I think Trevor knows something and won't tell us."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm"  
  
**HALLWAY**  
  
"Trevor, where are u taking me?"

"To your dorm" (a/n I know Yumi doesn't live at school, but in this I wanted her to)

"Oh you can put me down if you want"

"No Its fine, I don't want you to kill yourself trying to get in"

"o ok.....thank you," she laid her head back on his chest.

_wow.....this is so wonderful except Ulrich is hurt. Oh I hope he is ok._  
  
_Ohhhhh is that Trevor....AND YUMI....grrrrrrrr how does she always get the good guys....HES CARRYING HER!!!_ This is good. Thought Sissy. She pulled out her camera and started taking pictures._ Ha now I will have Ulrich.....haa haaa_.

Trevor stopped at Yumi's door and opened it.

"here you go" said trevor gently laying her on her bed.

"thank you so much, i really appr......"

She was interupted by Trevor cause he bent down and kissed her. It was a long kiss.

_OMG not only does he carry her he FRENCHES HER!.._click click click.._oi even better!! _thought Sissy turning around and running back to her dorm.

"Good Night Yumi," said Trevor walking out and turning out the light.

_Oi that was interesting.....wait he kissed me...KISSED me!! i always dreamt of ulrich and me doing that but never someone else._ thought Yumi _Ohhh poor Ulrich, i will visit him tommorrow. my heart is being ripped in THREE, one for my love to Trevor, One for my love to Ulrich and one for my hopeing Ulrich is ok......hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm._

* * *

Man that was one heck of a chappie!!  
  
Hee hee I hope you like it!!! I wont be updating in a few weeks, I will be gone at camps and vacation withmy big bro!!! I hope you likie it! Tell me how I am doing plzzzz I wana know!!!! Thanx have a great summer...hee hee

Much wuv, Jacquelyn  
  
The purple little butten it calling ur name!!


	4. Two Down One to Go

Hey I am sooo back !! sorry beeen outa town!!! I went to San Antonio TX!! it was totally different from Las Vegas!! Well here is the next chappie!! I don't own anybody in code lyoko!!   
THis is dedicated to my BFFFFFFFFFFFF, stephanie!!!

* * *

**OUTSIDE**  
"Hey Trevor," Yumi said walking over to Trevor. 

"Im gonna go over and check on Ulrich, O.K."

"Wait Yumi, I am sure he is fine there is no need to check." Trevor said hurriedly.

"bu-"yumi said interrupted yet again by another kiss.

"I'll see you next class ok Yumi?"

"bye Trevor" Yumi said dreamily.

_Sigh I think I love him......grrrrrrr I hate love. I still love Ulrich right?...._

* * *

_Ha ha ha Ulrich down and two to go!! Oh ya and poor innocent Yumi, all mine!! Ha ha ha_  
  
**JEREMIES ROOM**  
  
"Hey Jeremie what's up with Yumi and that Trevor guy?" Odd asked the puzzeled Jeremie. 

"I don't know, they seem...too cuddly." Jeremy said turning to his computer.

"Well I am going to go check on Ulrich, see ya later Jeremie."

"Hmmmm..oh ya ok by Odd" Said Jeremie already focused on his computer.

Wow Aelita is going to be so beautiful when I get her to Earthy....I love her soo much i have never felt like this before.

While Jeremie was daydreaming he didn't hear his door open and see the shadow of a guy raising a bat.

"what..whoa...AHHHHHHHHH"

_ wow that was easy...although i feel rather bad about taking him out he was always the quiet one._

_ha ha ha two down one to go..._

* * *

_Hopefully that one wasn't that bad, i havent written in a while I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILLL BE BETTER!!!!!_

_yall can flame constructively...........hee hee thatnx 4 the reports !!..PURPLE BUTTEN_

_much love _

_jacquelyn_


End file.
